Bubblegum Advocatus Custodes Heaven's Defender
by Jonathan 'Hooker' Howard
Summary: Well you may have asked why the world 'slider' was in the title, now you find out with this saga, Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard meets his greatest foe.
1. Know my enemy, Know myself

**Bubblegum Slider © J.R. Howard 2004  
**  
Disclaimer Bubblegum Crisis 2032 is copyrighted and owned By Artmic Inc. and Youmex ltd. and used without their permission, I do not make any money out of this and just did it for the fun of it. Bubblegum Crash is copyrighted and owned by Manga Video. Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is copyrighted and owned A.I.C by & ADV Films. AD Police is copyrighted and owned by A.I.C & ADV films. Bubblegum Zone, Sky Knight & Bert Van Vliet, is owned by Bert Van Vliet, and at this moment is used with his permission. Bubblegum Avatar, Shadow Knight, Craig Reed Jr, Ishmael and the White Guardians, is owned by Craig A. Reed, Jr. and is used with his permission.  
  
This Story is a special episode, based somewhere with in the Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider story. I won't give you an exact date, I decided to start this story because I'm in a bit of a rut with the other stories. I know what I want to write, but I can't put any words down to make any sense so this story will hopefully clear my mind for me. Plus this story will be a real shocker when you read it.  
  
**Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider Special  
**  
_Avatar Doppelganger  
_  
"If you can't annoy somebody, there's little point in writing." -- Kinglsyey Amis  
  
"So what did you think of the film" Robert asked, as he and Linna walked out of the cinema.  
"Predictable what else" she signed "I mean no one can write a good James bond Script like Quinton Tarateeno"  
"Man, I wish it had been better, but I guess your right" Robert said as he hailed a cab "Let get something to eat, Captain Murttok recommend this Italian restaurant down by the bay"  
"That fine with me" She replied as Robert opened the cab door for her.  
"You Ok, you seemed to be a little unsettled this week, what wrong" he said as he got into the cab after her.  
"Nothing really just a little queasily" she said "Come on, I'm hungry"  
"Ok ok, Driver to Little Italy on 75th street" and with that the cab pulled away from the street.  
  
An hour later, the couple walked out of the Italian restaurant after eating.  
"I take that back" Robert said as he stared at the bill he was holding in his hand.  
"What was that?" Linna asked as she followed him  
"This bill, man how much did you eat, you can't be sick and eat that much" Robert replied still staring at bill "Look" he said showing the bill to Linna.  
"Arr... I thought you would spend anything on me" Linna replied.  
"Yes well I not going to any place that Murttok recommends again" Robert said "Come on let's take a walk down to the bay park" As Robert pointed to the park down the road.  
"That be nice" Linna replied "there something that I want to talk to you about"  
"Really and what might that be Hun?" Robert asked.  
"Wait till we get to the park" Linna replied. Mean while something had been bugging Robert all day, but something for the past hour had Robert on edge. May be being a Knight Sabres for the past few years had him on edge, but dating Linna for the past year might affect him more as well as his wallet.  
After a few minutes of silent walking along the street, Robert was telling some jokes and they where holding hands. The two of them enjoyed the summer night air. Soon the two of the entered the park and made their way towards the boating pond.  
"So what did you want to speak about, Hun honey" Robert asked as they stopped by the edge of the pond.  
"Well it about you and me, there been something I been meaning to speak to you about the past week" Linna noticed that something was wrong with Robert "Rob are you listening..." Linna asked, while looking at Robert who seemed to be on edge.  
"Sorry, something been bugging me today honey" Robert replied "I don't know, but I feel like something going to happen"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right, maybe we should go to Sylia..." Robert stopped for a second and turned round scanning the area "Linna Get out of here" he said to her.  
"What wrong?"  
"Just move it" he shouted as Linna began to run for the park exit, the ground around him shook. "Who there..." he shouted with a mute voice.  
"Himm finally someone who willing to fight, it been a long while since I sparred" Came a voice from an electronic altered voice box from in front of him, what scared Robert was that the person in front of him was wearing a hardsuit. Not just any type of hardsuit suit but one that matched his very own current one, the only different was that this one was all black, Robert hardsuit was a light grey with orange stripping.  
"Who the hell are you?" Robert asked, as he prepared himself, he quickly glanced down the path, to check that Linna was ok.  
"Don't worry, I not interested in her, it only you I'm interested in" the electronic voice spoke.  
"Who are you?" Robert asked again.  
"I'm your worst night mare" The voice said.  
"I said who the hell are you?"  
"Ready or not" the voice said as the Hardsuit visor slid opening revelling the face of the wearer. Robert stepped back in shock as he saw the face, "Surprise"  
"What the fuck" all Robert said, as he looked at the face staring him. The reason Robert was surprised was that this guy was Robert. "Who are you?"  
"Who am I you ask, I am Thornton Howard, and I'm everything evil about you" the man in the hardsuit said with Robert voice, which scared him to death.  
"What do you want" Robert asked, as the shock began to wear off.  
"I want to kill you" he answered.  
"Why what have I ever done to you"  
"Nothing just your existence, is a very hindrance to me" he replied, raising his armoured fists "Prepare to fight" he said as he closed his visor.  
"A little unfair, as I have no hardsuit" Robert replied.  
"Who said I had a heart" he chuckled with the electronic voice of the hardsuit. 'Thank god, I finished it yesterday' Robert thought back as he took a combat stance, as he had an ace up his sleeve or should I say on his hand.  
"Well I can be a little stinker as well, because I lied"  
"What!" Shouted his evil doppelganger.  
"Hey I'm a mercenary, not a super hero" Robert chuckled to himself, this only enraged Thornton, who suddenly charged at Robert with his hardsuit sword. But before he could reach Robert in front of him.  
"Hardsuit Combat Mode" Robert Shouted, as suddenly the cloths that he had been wearing turned into Black metallic liquid that submerged Robert in it, it then reformed as his state of the art hardsuit. This gave quite a surprise to Thornton as he watched the whole processes that happen in front of him, he stopped and asked.  
"Ere... How long have you had that?" was all he simple asked.  
"Since yesterday" Robert replied.  
"Err Shit, of all the days to chose, I had to pick the one day when you upgrade"  
"Come on, I thought you wanted to fight, I need to combat test this" Robert said priming his knuckle bomb gloves.  
"Arrrrhhhh...." Screamed Thornton as he charged at Robert with his hardsuit blade, Robert simple side stepped with the simplest of ease out of the way.  
"You missed me" Robert Chuckled  
"Prepare to die" was all he got in response from his doppelganger and again he charged trying to attack Robert.  
"Come on what this all about" he tried to ask, as he ducked and dodged the black hardsuits attacks from in front of him. He didn't get a response from him 'Ok it time to go on the offensive' Robert thought, as he started fighting back.  
"You had everything go right for you, my life been hell. If I can't have neither can anyone else" Robert double said as he aimed his hard suit rail gun at Robert, he let off a burst of fire, Robert dodge with ease.  
"You got to do better then that, I do live fire for training" Robert replied as he tried to think of what to do, this wasn't what he had expected to deal with as a Knight Sabre.  
"I will stop at nothing to see you dead" Robert heard him say, 'Damn I got to get away from here, I putting these people in danger, Where to go, where to go?' he thought 'Yes, that construction site will do' as he laid eyes on the construction site on the other side of the park.  
"Then follow me, ass hole" Robert said to anger him and make him follow Robert away from any civilians in the city park. It was quite successful as Robert hit his hardsuit jets, His new enemy follow suite.  
"Running away won't save you Knight Hawk" The hardsuit electronic voice bellows out behind him.  
"Who said I running ass hole" Robert replied as he landed on a steel I-beam in the construction site "Now the fun begins" Robert chuckled to himself. Suddenly the black hardsuit rushed at him, Robert tired to dodge, but the other hardsuit blade connected, hitting head on. Knocking Robert off balance, he tired to correct himself and keep his balance, but he slipped 'Shit' he thought as he fell back. Suddenly he was falling 'Come on' he tired to hit the jet thrusters on his hardsuit, but an error warning came up on the visor screen 'This isn't good', BANG Robert hit the floor hard, falling from the tenth floor above, Suddenly steel beams started to fall Wham one of them hit the ground hard, pinning Robert under it. If it wasn't for Robert hardsuit, the beam would have killed him. But the impact dazed Robert, as he tried to sake the dizziness from his eyes.  
"Him... I though you where going to put up a fight, guess I was wrong" the electronic Voice of his duplicate hardsuit said. "O well, I save myself the trouble" he said as Robert heard a click of a switch and the sudden high wine pitch of electronic build up. Robert began looking for where it was coming from 'God I hope it isn't what I think it is', then as he laid eye's on a small black sphere rolling towards him.  
"Crap" he shouted as he saw it, he rushed through the hard suit options trying to boost the hardsuit exoskeleton strength.  
"Well I'll be going, good bye Wish Ass" Robert's double said before he turned and disappeared in to the night.  
"Come on, Come on I need power now!" Never before had he tired to talk to his hardsuit, be never before was he in this type of danger, suddenly out of now where Robert forced the steel beams off his legs. 'Damn there no way I can out run this' Robert though as felt the pain in his leg's, with the hardsuit jet's not working. The only way out of there was to walk, the electric pitch was almost consistent meaning it was about to blow. Suddenly out of nowhere Robert began to hear a phone ringing, this shocked him he almost though the bomb went off.  
"What the..." Robert said as the mobile phone rang, suddenly out of nowhere the phone phased through the skin of the suit. Robert picked it up, 'it only one person who can do that' he thought "Nemo is that you" he said after connecting the phone.  
"Robert, we have a problem, Sorry about the delay but we had trouble from the council. There is someone after you, he will be trying to kill you" Nemo voice came over the line.  
"I very much aware of that!" Robert said as he tired to hobble along the floor, trying to get away from the bomb on the floor "He almost got me here, I need HELP NOW!" Robert shouted over the phone.  
"I'm on it" Robert heard Nemo say, suddenly the bomb sphere behind him stop, Robert turned and looked.  
"O shit that isn't good" Robert said as he started to try to run. The bomb blew in a large explosion, it would have engulfed Robert in it blast. If he hadn't first disappeared in a flash of light. On the other hand the construction site was levelled by the explosion of the bomb, with in minutes the site was surrounded by fire trucks and police cars. As they tied to deal with the disaster around them.  
  
Across the parkway, atop of another tall building stood another person watching the construction site blaze.  
"Man I really thought that he would have some fight it him" The Lone man said out loud to himself, "O'well, on to the next one" He pulled out a small device out of his hardsuit and switch it on. It began to hum and lights lit up "Next stop RE-34-IO-LK" and suddenly he too was engulfed in a bright flash of light.  
  
Several minutes later the same spot was occupied by three more hard suits this times the users of these hardsuit where female. "Linna, you sure he was heading that Way" Sylia said as she viewed the blaze down below.  
"Yes, god I hope he ok" Linna said turning away, not wanting to watch the scene below.  
"Nene Anything yet?" Sylia asked the Red hardsuit wearer.  
"Nope, I picking up nothing, no hardsuit tracker beacon from him, No Communication, nothing, Linna don't worry I'm sure he turns up" Nene said trying to comfort her friend.  
"God I hope so" Linna said as Nene put her hand on Linna shoulder "Because I never got to tell him" and Linna started crying.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else, Robert began to stir. He had landed on the ground with a hard thump on parkland grass.  
"What the hell, err.... Where am I?" he muttered to himself as he woke himself, he looked round trying to get s bearing on where he "This isn't Mega Tokyo" he said after viewing the unfamiliar sky line, A sudden gust of wind blew. A piece of litter flew by Robert, with sudden grace Robert hand shot out grabbing it, 'Great a newspaper' he thought, then he looked and the title °Mega Tokyo Wire° "This can't be right" he said as he double check the nights sky line, he then spotted the date of the newspaper 'June 5th 2054'. There was no other way he could put this, and then put them in the words of another famous time traveller  
"O boy" Robert was left speechless.  
  
**The End, for now.**  
  
_Hawkeye  
_  
Well that it for now, Tell me what you think of it, Review and comments welcome. Next chapter soon. 


	2. Unkown Lands

**Bubblegum Slider © J.R. Howard 2004**  
  
Disclaimer Bubblegum Crisis 2032 is copyrighted and owned By Artmic Inc. and Youmex ltd. and used without their permission, I do not make any money out of this and just did it for the fun of it. Bubblegum Crash is copyrighted and owned by Manga Video. Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is copyrighted and owned A.I.C by & ADV Films. AD Police is copyrighted and owned by A.I.C & ADV films. Bubblegum Zone, Sky Knight & Bert Van Vliet, is owned by Bert Van Vliet, and at this moment is used with his permission. Bubblegum Avatar, Shadow Knight, Craig Reed Jr, Ishmael and the White Guardians, is owned by Craig A. Reed, Jr. and is used with his permission.  
  
This Story is a special episode, based somewhere with in the Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider story. I won't give you an exact date, I decided to start this story because I'm in a bit of a rut with the other stories. I know what I want to write, but I can't put any words down to make any sense so this story will hopefully clear my mind for me. Plus this story will be a real shocker when you read it.  
  
**Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider Special**  
  
_Avatar Lost  
_  
Mega-Tokyo 2054  
  
Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard wasn't feeling so good, what just happen in the past half hour was a bit unbelievable even for him. Even being a Knight Sabre didn't really prepare for the shock that was now running through his body. Just under half an hour ago, he was in a battle with a new enemy, like out of Star Trek he was a version of him self bent on destroying him. The Copy was almost successive, but if hadn't been for a jump between dimension he would be dead. The only problem for him now was not where he was, but when.  
Hawkeye was still it his Home town of Mega Tokyo, but it was now in Mega Tokyo in the year 2054 over 18 years later.  
"What the hell is going on" he said to him self as he double checked the newspaper in his hands "He wouldn't, would he?" he thought. 'If I ever get the Chance I give those guardians a swift kick up their asses'. Robert took the mobile phone that he had just used minutes ago, but he got nothing, it had no ring tone.  
"Crap, Suit set civilian mode" Robert said, and with that the hardsuit he was wearing reformed into the cloths he was wearing earlier. 'What to do?' he thought, as he began walking to wards the exit of the park. 'Well I better see if Sylia and rest of the gang are still around in this city' and with that he began a brisk jog towards the Lady 663 building.  
"Goner need a Computer" he muttered as he walked down the street, With in minutes he came across an all night cyber café "Yes, what luck" and with that he crossed the road, 'Crap' he thought 'will my e-card still work. Only one way to find out'. And with that he walked over to the counter, and he asked the man behind "hey will you take this e-money card" flashing a small credit size card to the man the old man behind the counter simple smiled and shook his head, thinking Robert must be a foreigner  
"Sure, we take anything" the old man replied as he took the card and ran it through the machine behind the counter, "Take your pick" he said as he handed the card back.  
"Thanks" replied Robert and took the computer the furthers away from anyone in the café. So not to arise surpison from anyone, if he tired to hack into any government computer  
"Can I get you anything to drink" The old guy asked.  
"No thanks I'm fine, only eaten an hour ago" Robert replied as he activated the machine internet program. The box opened up, and Robert began to type away at the keyboard. After a few minutes, he wasn't having much luck. Sylia personal network was down, and he had not way of accessing it and the firewalls on the ADP sever where a lot better then last time he tired to access it from the out side.  
After thanking the Old man, Robert left the Cyber café and again began to make his way toward the Lady 633 building, with in less of an hour he had finally reached it, The Lady 633 building was still there, but the shop below was now a Starbucks. 'what the freaking frell is going on here' Robert began to think 'What did that wise guy do to me' think of the call from Nemo moments before the bomb was about to go off. The sudden flash of light and the lurching of his balance, what had happen to him? Again Robert Picked up the mobile phone now in his coat pocket and tied the number listed in the memory for the Guardian, no luck just a dial tone. Robert mused a few minutes then decided to try some other numbers, He tried Sylia, Linna, Nene and the other but with no luck, all he was getting was a ringing tone.  
After a few minutes of careful thinking, Robert decided to take a break and relax and think out how best to try to contact the members, so he walked into the Starbuck now occupying the Lady 633 building and order himself his favourite drink. While waiting for his order to be made, one of the staff members rushed out from the back, pure horror was on his face.  
"Hey Steve, turn the TV on, There's a Rampaging boomer on trashing the new store up on 212 Street" he said and with that his colleague pulled out a remote and brought the TV to life. Showing the New Tokyo bay shopping mall, the on-field news caster was off screen the image showed three combat boomer tearing the place apart, one particular boomer tearing up a Starbucks coffee house.  
"... repeat we are in side the Mega Tokyo bay BOOM area mall, and we are witnessing a trio of Crash..... rampaging boomers, which are tearing up the mall behind me. ADP units have just turned up and Bang" and with that the live feed disappeared "We just lost our Live feed, we try..." the room when silent as the Starbucks employee turned off the TV.  
"Hey here you're..." the Starbuck employee looked round "hey where did he go" noticing that the customer had gone.  
  
The customer in question was now running down the street with all the power his legs could muster. With in twenty minutes the man had managed to arrive out side the shopping mall in question, only to find his way in blocked by ADP road block.  
"I'm sorry sir, no civilians" the ADP officer said manning the roadblock out side the mall. 'Damn it' Robert thought as he made his walk back 'I need to get in there' he looked round, and then up. 'Guess I be jumping the roof tops' he thought as he looked for an access way to the roof. With in minutes he was leaping the roof top like neo from the matrix. 'Hot Damn' he thought as he felt the rush of adrenaline rush thought his veins. This new hardsuit that he had been working on for the past few months was really working. Never in his wildest imagination did he think that he could build something this complex, but once he saw that Manga book, he knew it was the next step in taking the hardsuits upgrade, using the Vodoo liquid to it full extent, he had created a hardsuit made of nothing but nanobits. As he landed on the mall roof top, he heard a large explosion from inside.  
"Hardsuit, Full combat Mode" he shouted on the top of his lungs, ands with one swift blur the nano's in Robert's hardsuit melted around him and reformed into his hardsuit. But no all was working, as a system error popped up on his hardsuit screen for the hardsuit thrusters. Something during the last battle must have knocked them out.  
With in seconds Robert had managed to get inside the Mall, but he wasn't prepared to see what he did, The Knight sabres in action, but not the ones he knew. Sure four hardsuits in battle, the usual colours of White, Blue, Green and Red. First off White was male, second Blue was using a lot more fire power and not getting into close combat unlike Blue had been known for. Green fighting skill was very different, not much of her Tai Chi Chuan skills, but a whole range of martial arts skill. And last but not lest Red, well she was fighting in the combat, very unlike the Red that he knew.  
Then it dawned on Robert as he was looking down on them from the walkway he was on. That these guys had to be the Kids, in other words the Next generation of Knight Sabres.  
  
**TBC**  
  
That all for Now, Thanks for reading 'Hawkeye' 


	3. New Guard, Meet's Old Guard

**Bubblegum Slider © J.R. Howard 2004**  
  
Disclaimer Bubblegum Crisis 2032 is copyrighted and owned By Artmic Inc. and Youmex ltd. and used without their permission, I do not make any money out of this and just did it for the fun of it. Bubblegum Crash is copyrighted and owned by Manga Video. Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is copyrighted and owned A.I.C by & ADV Films. AD Police is copyrighted and owned by A.I.C & ADV films. Bubblegum Zone, Sky Knight & Bert Van Vliet, is owned by Bert Van Vliet, and at this moment is used with his permission. Bubblegum Avatar, Shadow Knight, Craig Reed Jr, Ishmael and the White Guardians, is owned by Craig A. Reed, Jr. and is used with his permission.  
  
This Story is a special episode, based somewhere with in the Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider story. I won't give you an exact date, I decided to start this story because I'm in a bit of a rut with the other stories. I know what I want to write, but I can't put any words down to make any sense so this story will hopefully clear my mind for me. Plus this story will be a real shocker when you read it.  
  
**Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider Special**  
  
_Avatar Lost_  
  
Mega-Tokyo 2054  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Robert muttered to himself as he took in all of the information that passed in front of his eyes. To him it was a little scary, a few hours a go he was enjoying an evening with his girlfriend Linna. When they were out enjoying a midnight stroll in the local park, Linna was about to tell Robert some things. All hell had broken loose; standing in front of Robert stood his doppelganger bent on his destruction. The other versions of him had almost succeeded; if the timely intervention of Robert's Temporal Guardian Nemo hadn't saved him Robert would have been good as dead.  
Now he was standing in a mall about 18 years later, watching a new team of Knight Sabres in battle a group of rampaging boomer.  
"This is not happening this isn't happening" he said over and over, it was just too bursar for Knight Hawk as his eyes kept a constant lock on the four hard suits below him. To him it was something out of the Twilight Zone, 'get a grip man' he thought as he tied to control his breathing, 'I seen it all before, hero travels in time and meet other version, fights, meets other team, makes friends, big battle and then gets sent home'.  
"Garr.... I really get sick of these Guardians, what are their problem..." he was about to say as he was suddenly cut off, as down below one of the combat boomer which was battler ling the four young Knight Sabres locked on to him. Due to its programming it saw Knight Hawk as a threat and the engines in it flight pack surged to life and it flew right towards Knight Hawk. Thankfully Robert managed to catch a glimpse of what the boomer was trying to go and dodge at the last possible second with a side step. The boomer with it flight pack at full power didn't have enough distance to stop in time as it flew through the window of Victoria Secret store. But this wasn't going to stop this boomer from carrying out it programming as it picked it self up. Mean while the combatence in the fight down stairs hadn't noticed that one of the boomer had disappeared or that another hardsuit was battler ling it. Knight hawk was about to square off with the boomer facing him, he hadn't wanted get involved but he was now, but his only problem now was to keep himself from breaking out laughing.  
The reason for this was that the boomer that had crashed through the Victoria store window was now sporting a black push bra. Then suddenly in a classic movement the beast charged at him, Robert took one of his stances and as the boomer connected he flipped him over using the boomer weight and movement against himself and sent him sailing back over the walkway railing back to the ground floor of the mall below. Knight Hawk followed the boomer down as well, straight into the brink of things. Things where about to get a lot worse.  
  
"What the hell, White we got company" he heard Blue his sister Sylvie shout as he tired to dodge the boomer advances that he was dealing with.  
"What the Problem Blue?" he said, the team coding came easy to him as during the past six months he and the team had practise it day and night.  
"We got a....it be better to look" Sylvie answered back as she came to his assistance "Red can you get a lock on him" she asked turning to her team-mate Videl who primly duty was technical and electronic warfare taking Nene role over.  
"Err what are you guys talking about?" She said, she hadn't had seen him yet as she was a bit more preoccupied dealing with a boomer, because unlike her predecessor she was willing to get in to the fight and deal back a little payback. Suddenly as she managed to put her hardsuit sensors into a full active search of the surrounding area, the results shock her; she had to look again to double check. She wasn't reading four hardsuits she was reading FIVE!  
"Will some one please tell me what the hell is going on!" May shouted as she did a back flip and she had to do it again to get way from the boomer reach, then as the unknown hardsuit came into her view as it fell from the walkway above her following a boomer, she cried out. "Are shit" she shouted as the boomer and hardsuit landed on top of her in a dog pile.  
  
**T B C**  
  
Ouch! That has got to hurt.... That all for Now, Thanks for reading 'Hawkeye' 


	4. Head's are Rolling

**Disclaimer**   
Bubblegum Crisis 2032 is copyrighted and owned By Artmic Inc. and Youmex ltd. and used without their permission, I do not make any money out of this and just did it for the fun of it. Bubblegum Crash is copyrighted and owned by Manga Video. Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is copyrighted and owned A.I.C by & ADV Films. AD Police is copyrighted and owned by A.I.C & ADV films. Bubblegum Zone, Sky Knight & Bert Van Vliet, is owned by Bert Van Vliet, and at this moment is used with his permission. Bubblegum Avatar, Shadow Knight, Craig Reed Jr, Ishmael and the White Guardians, is owned by Craig A. Reed, Jr. and is used with his permission.  
  
This Story is a special episode, based somewhere with in the Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider story. I won't give you an exact date, I decided to start this story because I'm in a bit of a rut with the other stories. I know what I want to write, but I can't put any words down to make any sense so this story will hopefully clear my mind for me. Plus this story will be a real shocker when you read it.  
  
**Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider Special**  
  
_Avatar Lost_  
  
Mega-Tokyo 2054  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Raven shouted as he finally took out one of the combat boomer's he was fighting. He and the rest of the Knight Sabres had responded to an outbreak of combat boomer's which where tearing up the downtown mall. This seemed to be a raising problem, with the amount of rising boomer related crime, being funded by a criminal silicate only known as the Backers.  
Tonight was an expectation, they had turned up to what was an ADP report of three boomers causing destruction of the Soto Ward Shopping Mall. What wasn't in the report was that six combat boomers where waiting to spring an ambush and had hoped to try to destroy the Knight Sabres. Sadly it would take a lot more to destroy the Knight Sabres, having just up- graded their hardsuit the team was hopping to test them to their limits. Then out of no where during their current battle, something they didn't expect showed up. An unknown element had shown up; while in the mists of battle Raven sister Sylvie saw their new element, first thing see saw was one of the combat boomer suddenly veer off toward a walkway above them. Fearing that the boomer might be going after a civilian or an ADP officer she moved to get a better view of what was happening up there. When she laid eyes on the grey sleek hardsuit she didn't know what to do or say as the possibilities ran through her mind. In the end she managed to contact her brother Raven the team leader of the group. It was then up to him to decided what to do, but it all the confusion of battle he didn't have a chance. When the boomer battled this unknown grey hardsuit finally charged him. The user of the suit knew how to use the boomer own bulk and weight to his advantage as he flung him over the walkway banister to the ground below, but the boomer had other ideas and held on dragging the hardsuit and it user down with it.  
The only problem was one of Raven team members, May was trying to dodge another boomer's attack, when she finally stop she was directly under them.  
"Are shit" where the words that came out of her mouths as she saw the two heavy items drop towards her, she tired to dodge it but it was too late as they dropped on top of her causing a dog pile. "Ow'ie" she shouted causing a chorus of laughs over the Knight Sabres com channel. The hardsuit managed to cushion most of the blow, but the weight of the two objects that hit her left her winded.  
"Fourth Down" Videl shouted, followed closely by Sylvie.  
"I bagged the Fifth!"  
"And that leave mister six here" Raven said pointing to the boomer that was on top of May, it was currently in a head lock by their mysterious Sabre. Suddenly Videl bustard out laughing and soon followed suit by Sylvie. "Err what so funny Red & Blue?" he asked.  
"Look" Pointed Blue at the boomer, what Raven soon couldn't believe that the boomer that the grey hardsuit was holding was sporting a lacy black push up bra. He too burst out laugh as he saw it. Mean while Green or May as she was known was still pinned under the boomer and the grey hardsuit.  
"A little help!" she shouted clearly angered and clearly hadn't a clue on what the hell been going on.  
"Just a sec" Came a new voice over the Channel, Knight Hawk finally managing to locate the frequency that the current Knight Sabres where using.  
"TEAM switch to the back 34'A" White shouted, who couldn't believe that this hardsuit had their frequencies. What he didn't know was the frequencies that where the back ups where originally all written for the original Knight Sabres. So 34'A was on Knight Hawks's onboard memory allowing him to quickly switch with out searching for it.  
"Hey!" he shouted as the hardsuit acknowledge the frequency change over "Don't do that"  
"Who are you?" Raven asked clearly this was getting to him; nothing in the moths of training had prepared him for this. The hardsuit in front of him was still struggling with the boomer in its grip, suddenly the neck on the boomer cracked as the force of the hardsuit ripped it from its body.  
"You can call me Knight for the moment, White" he said as the boomer head rolled towards the white Knight Sabre.  
"Excuse Me?" came yet a still angry voice, then every one suddenly realised that both Knight and the boomer where still on top of Green "Do you mind getting off of me" she yelled. With out further to do, Knight pushed the boomer off the top of him and then he got off the top of the Green hardsuit that was under him.  
"You had better start explaining your self" the blue hardsuit started to say, when suddenly the sound of foot steps began to be heard from the rush of AD police units storming the building.  
"Unbelievable late as usual" the user of the red hardsuit said out loud.  
"Freeze ADP, your under arrest" On of the ADP officers shouted as about a dozen rifles where levelled at them.  
"You mind if we take this else where?" the grey hardsuit now known currently as Knight asked, as he pointed to a broken sky light that he had entered from.  
"Sure!" white answered back as the five Knight Sabres suddenly leaped in the air and disappeared from site leaving a very confused ADP petrol unit.  
"Err Sergeant, did we just see five?" One of the members of the unit asked it commanding officer.  
"I think we did" he answered back, a little unsure him self....  
  
**TBC**  
  
Ok Chapter four is finished, wait till you see the punch line I got for the ending of chapter 5. I don't know if you will laugh or want to kill me for it so stay tuned. It going to be a real treat, as I drop a real bomb shell on this poor cast.  
  
'Hawkeye'


	5. May the force be with you

Disclaimer   
Bubblegum Crisis 2032 is copyrighted and owned By Artmic Inc. and Youmex ltd. and used without their permission, I do not make any money out of this and just did it for the fun of it. Bubblegum Crash is copyrighted and owned by Manga Video. Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is copyrighted and owned A.I.C by & ADV Films. AD Police is copyrighted and owned by A.I.C & ADV films. Bubblegum Zone, Sky Knight & Bert Van Vliet, is owned by Bert Van Vliet, and at this moment is used with his permission. Bubblegum Avatar, Shadow Knight, Craig Reed Jr, Ishmael and the White Guardians, is owned by Craig A. Reed, Jr. and is used with his permission.  
  
This Story is a special episode, based somewhere with in the Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider story. I won't give you an exact date, I decided to start this story because I'm in a bit of a rut with the other stories. I know what I want to write, but I can't put any words down to make any sense so this story will hopefully clear my mind for me. Plus this story will be a real shocker when you read it.  
  
**Bubblegum Crisis Avatar Slider Special  
**  
_Avatar Lost  
_  
Mega-Tokyo 2054  
  
"So do you mind telling us, who you really are?" Raven asked as he stared at the hardsuit in front of him. The past few months had been quiet since he and the other Knight Sabres had destroyed Victor Van Weenen plan for world domination. That was until this new hardsuit had turned up, and was now standing in front of him and the other three Knight Sabres.  
To Robert, who was the one this was all to confusing, sure he had travelled to other dimensions, remembering his six month trip to an alternate dimension of the Bubblegum Crisis 2040 show. But this had his brain working over time, as he tired to think what the possible out come of him being here,  
"As I said Kid, You can call me Knight for the moment" Robert paused as he tired to get his hardsuit inferred scanner to pick up the body heat from White Sabre, he wasn't having much luck. As his hardsuit hadn't fully been calibrated, he was still testing it when he was pulled on this wacky advancer.  
"So where did you get the hardsuit" the Blue hardsuit asked pointing to his.  
"I built it myself, I had a little help in the design phase by a friend" he meant Sylia and Mackie, but he wasn't going to tell them that. He was wondering who was who's kid, he knew right off that Green was Linna kid and who ever was wearing the Blue hardsuit had to be Priss child too much alike. He wasn't too sure about Red, That Kid had guts and fighting skill he only saw in Nene when she was in battle for the last of the ice cream against Priss and Linna.  
And then there was the White Knight who was out Spoken and rash, he wasn't like Sylia at all. He was sure that this wasn't her child at all. She didn't end up having any he thought, remembering that Sylia hadn't been on dates for the past few years back in his dimension.  
"So what are you guys going to do now?" he asked, he realised this might end up like one of those fights in his Comic books he read back when he was a child, where superhero's where often tricked by the villains into fighting each other. He was right because one of them was about to unleash her anger.  
"You bastard, your like Victor and the others" May shouted out, remembering when she and the other where fighting these impostor who where created from information which was tortured out of Sylia before she was killed by the criminal master mind known at Victor Van Weenen.  
"Who?" was all Robert could say before she charged at him, in a vain attempt Red tried to hold her back. But May was too strong and fast for Videl to handle. As May's move went to connect on Robert, he had managed to counter it by grabbing her arms and throwing her over his back "Nice moves kid, but I've seen better" he commented as she rolled along the ground.  
"That it" he heard Blue say, as she decided to have a go, but White stopped her  
"That enough" he shouted getting everyone attention.  
"Bloody hell it ain't" Shouted May as she got back up, she was going to charge him with the Ribbon cutter, because she didn't care. She slowly counted off 5, 4, 3... then some one else shouted out aloud.  
"Stop!" they all turned to see Linna, holding on to the rungs of the building fire escape.  
"Why?" May cursed, everyone turned and looked at Linna standing there trying to catch her breath,  
"Because May," she shouted so every one could hear her breathing was ragged "because he is your Father" a few second past like an eternity, then May hardsuit visor popped opened and she looked at her father and Linna saw a tear roll down her check. Slowly she turned to face the man who was the father of her child. He stood there rigid while staring at his child that he never knew he had, then suddenly he fell back, Robert had done one better then any one else he had fainted.  
  
**T.B.C.  
**  
This idea has been sitting in my brain for the past few months since I came up with this idea for a cross over, now I'm glad it over and done with. Reviews welcome, come on tell me it is too Star wars basely. I knew this chapter had to end like that so I'm really sorry about it.  
  
Knight Hawk is woken up by the sound of the key turning in the lock of his cell door, the door squeals open on its rusty hinges, Hawk looks up at his jail man as he say  
"It is time" and he leads Hawkeye out into the courtyard below. Before he is tired to the post, he is offered a cigarette and blindfold from his keeper. He accept the cigarette but refuse the blindfold, he turns to look at the firing squad a large selection of his BGC author peers who were loading their rifle.  
"For the Crime of using the overly used Star Wars Gag, Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard you are sentence to death, by firing squad" the lead author shout "Any last words?"  
"Yes, it had to be done it was the only way" Hawkeye shouts out, the squad raise their rifle and take aim,  
"Fire" Shouts the leader, suddenly all the rifles are pointing at him, BANG as the shots fire and the captain is blown back five feet, Meanwhile Robert stands shell shocked at the turn of advents, the cigarette slowly drops from his mouth.  
"Well blow me away" he says as watches the twitching body of the firing squad captain. 


End file.
